The Evil that Men do Lives After Them
by Loony Luna Fan
Summary: Katie absolutely despises Draco Malfoy for what he did to her, and her mistrust and grief over the war seeps into her everyday life. Yet one surprising act of kindness from him and a little bit of time might just be enough to turn that all around. Originally written for Smutty Claus fest on LJ.
1. Prologue

bDisclaimer/b As always, I write for fun and love of the fandom. None of the characters included are my own. No copyright infringement intended or money to be made. Thanks always to JKR for the wonderful world of Harry Potter and the fandom that supports it.

According to iThe Prophet/i and the textbooks to come, the war ended May 2nd, 1998. If you were to ask any of the families and children who had been there, fighting alongside and losing schoolmates and loved ones, you know that to be a lie. War doesn't end when the fighting is over. An enemy is defeated, but some scars never heal.

Katie Bell sat staring at a small scar on the tip of her first finger. To her left and right were former members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Oliver, Alicia, and Angelina. Each wore black robes and a somber expression. So many had died, there had been so many funerals. Every person deserved recognition, but this one was particularly painful. Seated in the rows between these friends were dozens of red-headed members of the Weasley family. In the very front sat an inconsolable mother, a distraught father, heart-broken siblings, and one lonely twin. Even the large portrait of Fred's smiling face could not lift the spirits of the grieving.

The afternoon was meant to be a celebration of life. Friend after friend and family member after family member stood and told a story of something memorable Fred had been a part of. The humor was often drowned with tears. Katie wanted to stand and tell about the time Fred had wanted to fill the changing rooms the Slytherins were using with frogs. She had walked in just in time to catch him in the act and was, as he had put it, an accomplice. The Slytherins had been extra slimy that match. She smiled a half smile and let it sink back to neutral. She knew she could not get through the tale without crying like the others, and she didn't feel as though she ought to worsen the mood.

With some difficulty she raised her gaze to the cherry oak casket. Fred would have thought it was hideous and too proper, but no one could argue with Molly Weasley; no one had the heart too. All around the wooden box were flowers. Harry had made sure that every person who passed away in the Battle of Hogwarts received flowers at their service. Fred had received many more than those. There was an array of roses, wild flowers, lilies, daisies, and gladiolas. On the very end was a familiar bouquet Katie had seen many times, and not only at the funerals.

An elegant mix of yellow roses, ivy, and lily of the valley seemed oddly cheerful in this particular setting. Katie recalled only now that she had received several of these, but waking up disoriented from a cursed necklace made such details seem trivial. There had been many flowers on her bedside, but her mother and father carefully and excitedly cradling her suddenly awake form had pushed thoughts of gifts from her mind. When she finally had the sense to ask and people stopped asking what she remembered from the attack, which was nothing at all, Katie questioned who the flowers had come from.

"Oh, your friends at Hogwarts. Those Weasley boys tried to send in a box of treats, but I pulled those aside. From what I hear, they only serve to make you more ill." Katie would have bet her broomstick that there wasn't a thing wrong with the treats the twins had sent. They were funny, not cruel. Katie tried to relax over the next few days as she was tested and questioned with no real results either way. Eventually she was released.

Everyone seated around Katie stood to exit the room ahead of the procession. She joined them and attended the burial in near silence. When Angelina began to shake with her cries, Katie wrapped a supportive arm around her back. Silent tears slipped down her own face. The most upsetting thing about death was the finality of it. Despite the justice that was to be served to those responsible, it wouldn't change anything. The Death Eaters could rot in Azkaban for the remainder of their days, and it would never bring Fred or Collin or Lupin or any of the others back.


	2. Chapter 1

It was not long before witches and wizards fell back into a pattern of normalcy. Everyone grieved, but everyone had to move on. Parents went back to work. Children went back to school. Every so often there was a charity event held. Harry Potter orchestrated and attended every Orphans of War Foundation occasion imaginable. Katie attended one or two, but she found spending the evening in a gown and heels to be particularly uncomfortable physically and socially.

Wanting a job as far away from the reminders of war and politics, Katie turned her back on any job that would result in so much as visiting the Ministry of Magic. It was better with Shacklebolt in charge, but it was impossible to avoid the manipulations and hypocrisy that slept with political power. Further, rumor had it a certain family routinely flounced through the halls of the Ministry.

The Malfoys had lost a lot after the Battle of Hogwarts. Their estate was searched, catalogued, and much was taken or "donated." Somehow they all managed to escape imprisonment through their miraculous change of hearts that ultimately helped Harry. It was cowardice and nothing more in Katie's eyes. Further, she was certain that if she ever saw Draco Malfoy's face again, she would slap him so hard he wouldn't see straight afterward. It was in everyone's best interest that Katie chose to follow her passion in Quidditch. Her mother swore it was a waste of her education, but Katie was always glad for the release of frustration on the Pitch.

Katie lived alone in a small flat in a small Wizarding town that spotted the countryside. It was easy enough to Apparite when she needed to visit friends or family, but Katie loved solitude. She also enjoyed being around Witches and Wizards who wouldn't bother her if she stepped outside her door and took off for a broom ride or if she used magic to take care of the chores while the drapes were wide open.

Although Katie could not quite recall when it happened, she and members of the old Gryffindor Quidditch team began meeting every month or so for drinks. Sometimes they went to the Leaky Cauldron; other times they went to the Hog's Head. Once someone had suggested the Three Broomsticks, but Katie had automatically and firmly said, "No." She did not blame Rosemarta for what had happened, but she also could not find it within herself to return to the pub.

Once Tom retired and Hannah took over, the Leaky Cauldron was actually a very warm place to visit. The menu had expanded beyond variations of pea soup, and there were plenty of drink options. Katie sat with Angelina while they waited for the others to arrive. Angelina worked in the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry and was explaining the recent project she had been assigned.

"The New Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts is asking for shipments of everything from Fire Crabs to Dementors. Of course, we can't give her a majority of what she's asking for, but you can't say she doesn't take her job seriously. You would think she would understand that the Ministry is more restrictive than ever before. I was able to help her organize a trip to a mountain range in the east to observe Giants for her N.E.W.T. students." Angelina sipped on her drink and continued. "I gave her specific instructions not to interact with the native population, but I have a feeling that woman is cut from the same cloth as Hagrid, the hands on sort."

Katie grinned, thinking back to the time she and Angelina had been partnered in one of Hagrid's classes. "Do you recall when we had to care for his Blast Ended Skrewts? I think he had all of the students in his classes that year working with them."

Angelina closed her eyes and let out a short sigh. "Oh I remember them alright. We have two left that the Ministry is keeping watch on. Thus far they remain as irritable as before, though it's possible that the male is growing another tale. It's a little surprising Hagrid managed to create such an advanced creature."

Nearly choking on her own drink, Katie snorted. "You say it as though it's something to be impressed with. Those things were pure menaces. One caught Alicia's hair on fire and I can only imagine what they did to the champions they caught in the maze." Considering the outcome, no one had bothered to check wounds at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Come now, Katie, you aren't going to hold on to that forever, are you? They are actually fairly intelligent. If you take a moment to look beyond the bad, there is often some good. For example…" Angelina went on, but Katie had heard her spiels about misunderstood creatures several times. Now that Katie thought on it, perhaps Angelina and Hagrid were cut from the same cloth. They both had a penchant for getting involved in things that very well could get them hurt, which reminded Katie of something.

Looking over the rim of her glass, Katie waited for a pause in Angelina's speech to ask, "How did dinner with the Weasleys go the other night?" The actual question was how had the walk with George after dinner gone, but Angelina had made Katie promise not to mention anything of the sudden and somewhat inappropriate feelings toward her deceased boyfriend's brother, even if he had passed nearly two years hence.

Angelina's dark cheeks took on a slightly pink hue and she quickly glanced around to check that the nearby tables were still empty. "It was lovely. Molly made a delicious meal. Bill and Fleur were visiting. Oh!" She put down her now empty glass and leaned forward. "They announced that they're having a baby! A little girl."

Katie couldn't help but chuckle. "It was only a matter of time before the Weasleys started procreating. Who looked most shocked, Ron or Ginny?"

"Ron, definitely."

"He and Hermione will probably have kids next. I imagine he'll turn it in to some sort of competition."

The two girls giggled to themselves and held their empty glasses up to the floating shaker that came to refill them. They sighed in unison as the door to the bar opened and Ginny, Harry, Ron, George, Alicia, and Oliver all filed in. The conversation about children quickly ended, and they welcomed the smiling faces of their friends. Ron launched into some chatter about the joke shop he was helping George run and Katie immediately began goading Oliver over the upcoming Puddlemere United and Tornados match.

Sweeping her gaze around the table, Katie made an observation that stunted her banter. Aside from Hermione, who insisted on not attending even though she was more than welcome, she was surrounded by couples. Oliver and Alicia had started dating a little over a month prior, and Angelina was leaning in to every word George was saying. Katie wasn't upset or feeling particularly "single," but she couldn't help but wonder when all of this had happened. Shaking her head, she continued discussing holes in the Tornado's defense. They were all friends; that was what mattered.


	3. Chapter 2

Another year came to pass and very little changed. Katie continued to live in her secluded flat, she continued to play Quidditch, and she continued to do her best to forget the war and all that was lost. When she really thought on it, she had not gotten off so bad. Her family was still alive, as were most of her friends. There was something about the whole twisted string of events, perhaps that she unknowingly been a part of one of the plots to kill Dumbledore, that never settled. When iThe Prophet/i or gossipers going down the street had nothing better to circulate, they brought up the tragedy. Katie could only toss the paper aside or walk a little faster to separate herself from the "news."

There was a particular event coming up that Katie was looking forward to. Harry and Oliver had talked to the owner of Puddlemere United and had organized a meet with the professional players at one of the orphanages. Although she was in no hurry to have any of her own, Katie enjoyed being around small children. Something about their exuberant faces tended to brighten her day.

On a warm August afternoon, Katie gathered with her teammates in their blue and gold uniforms. They stepped through the double doors to the open filled with dozens of children from ages three to sixteen. Katie grinned as all of the boys and girls who had just been chasing one another across the hardwood floor stopped and gathered around the team. Questions began flying.

"Will you sign this?"

"May I have a ride on your broom stick?"

"Mr. Wood, do you have a girlfriend?"

Giggles broke out amongst the children and the team as Oliver, who received that question more often than was good for his ego, sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I just haven't found the right young lady yet." There were squeals among the girls who whispered under their breaths that they could each try to fill that role.

Harry was there, and he showed the team where to sit while employees from the orphanage arranged the children by height so they all could see. It was customary to allow the kids to ask questions for half an hour or more. Usually they asked about the player's favourite games or how they trained to be athletes. Afterwards Harry would surprise them by announcing that everyone would get to ride once around the town with the players of the team. Oliver was by far the most popular, and Katie was certain he enjoyed it.

The questioning time began to wind down and the kids were starting to antagonize one another rather than focus on the players. Katie leaned back and stretched her arms forward as the woman who ran the orphanage stood up to give the children the surprise news. There was a loud cheer as they all stood and scrambled for the door. One little boy shoved another to the side as they approached the door, causing the second boy to stumble and topple a vase of yellow roses with spurts of Lily of the Valley.

Before the boy became upset, Katie quickly pulled out her wand and uttered a quiet "iRepairo/i." The boy, no more than six, came up and hugged her around the knees.

"I want to go on a ride with you, please!" Katie patted his head and told him to go join the others. She needed to use the restroom first, and took one of the hallways off of the staircase landing. She held her wand in her hand, now a habit of going to the bathroom in unfamiliar places, but met no one on her way in. As she was leaving the loo, she felt pressure surround her right wrist.

Katie whipped around, retracting her arm but not freeing herself from Malfoy's grasp. "Who do you think you are? What do you ithink/i gives you, of all people, the right to be near me, to touch me?"

"Katie, please, let me at least talk to you." Draco looked so crushed at her immediate refusal that Katie ialsmost/i felt sorry for him.

"No! You don't deserve my time, respect, or pity, Draco Malfoy." Her greatest desire was to never see his face again. Yet there he was, blocking her path back to her friends and the children, her only defenses. It didn't occur to her to take out her wand again.

"Please, Katie, I'm begging you. Let me speak. If you still desire to never see me again, I'll disappear forever. Please…"

"Malfoy, let me make myself clear. There isn't a thing in the world you could say that would make me forgive what you did!" Katie tugged her arm back, hard, freeing it from the leather gauntlet and her captor's grip.

Draco had different ideas entirely. "You aren't even giving me a chance! I've spent months…" He paused to think. "Years… I've spent years attempting to apologize. I must have spent a thousand galleons on yellow roses and Lily of the Valley because they were the only symbolic way to say I want your forgiveness. That's all I want. I want you to forgive me for what I did. I'm sorry, and everyone seems to accept that except for you."

"Oh, you're sorry." Katie crossed her arms and scoffed. "You know what, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I walked down this damn hallway and ran into you. Because no matter how many times you say it or how many flowers you send, it will inever/i be enough, Draco Malfoy. What you did to me was out of pure hatred and cowardice, and that's something I can't forgive."

"We were children, Katie, children!" For perhaps the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was on the verge of tears. "We were kids who had no business in a battle that we were forced in to. We lost friends and family. All of us did. I did what I did to keep what little family I had, and it barely worked. I was sixteen years old. Are you going to hold that action over my head for the rest of my life? Dumbledore forgave me, and he actually died!"

Draco's chest was heaving. By the end of his speech, he made no attempts to keep his voice quiet. "I'm sorry, and I don't know how else to prove it to you. I've tried flowers, I've tried paying reparations, and I've tried giving gifts to every charity I can think of. Yet while the rest of the Wizarding World allows me to have some sense of acceptance, you, the person who unnecessarily suffered because of me, refuses to give me that piece of happiness. I don't want you to be happy with what I did, I'll never be happy about it…" Draco stepped nearer to Katie, a potentially dangerous move. "What I need is for you to tell me 'Draco, I believe what you did was wrong, but I understand why you did it'."

Malfoy looked remarkably pathetic standing there, begging for her forgiveness as though it actually meant something. His wide eyes and frowning face did nothing to move Katie. She knew precisely how she felt about the war and Malfoy's involvement therein. She would not say something she didn't mean, and she certainly had no intention of forgiving him. Her stern countenance told him as much. Just as she turned, Draco spoke once more.

"How would you feel, Katie, if your entire existence was judged based on a choice you made before you had a real perspective of the world?" He sounded so sincere that Katie had to stop. She did not turn to look at him. "I admit it. I cared more about my family than anything else in the world, including your life. I am so sorry for that. You didn't deserve that, no one did, and I have been trying to make it better ever since, but nothing can ever do the job. I know that. Is there anything in this world that could make you forgive me?"

Katie turned her body and stared Draco right in the eyes. "Drop dead, Malfoy."

Who did he think he was fooling? He wasn't any different. Katie's ire bubbled inside her as she took a left in the hallway that led toward the stairs. That was the real reason she could not forgive him. Certainly he could pay for nice things, but that was an historical Malfoy trait. When had he ever, once, done something truly kind for another person with no personal gain? That's what all of this was, all of these donations and reparations. They were to keep himself out of jail. The day Draco Malfoy did something actually thoughtful for another person would be the day she fell out of the sky.


	4. Chapter 3

One after another the players of the Puddlemere team lifted off from the ground with the shrill cries of delight from their riders. The smaller kids were only allowed to hover off of the ground, but those older than eleven, those who had ridden on brooms at Hogwarts, got full rides around the buildings or high into the air. The little boy who had hugged Katie giggled shrilly even though they had only made it to the top of a nearby tree.

Katie dropped to her knees so that she was eye level with the little boy. "We could go once more. It would be our secret."

She expected him to jump up and down and grab for her broom handle, but he shook his head. "Thank you, Miss Katie, but that wouldn't be fair. Maybe Nikolas would like a turn. He did not get to fly with you." The boy pointed to the slightly older one who had pushed him upstairs.

"Isn't that the boy who shoved you into the flowers?"

The boy's mouth tightened into a straight line before breaking into a smile again. "He didn't mean it. He was just excited. When we came downstairs he said he was sorry and I said 'that's okay.'"

Katie couldn't help but smile. "And where did you learn to be so kind?"

"Mr. Draco is always telling us to be kind and forgive each other. He says we never know how long we will have our friends or what will happen. He also says it makes us happier to not live angry."

It was all Katie could do not to snort in disgust. Draco Malfoy had said those words? Had he paid this little boy to repeat them to her? She tampered her initial response and waved as the boy ran inside. Surely Malfoy couldn't have actually taught anyone, a small child especially, about kindness. Shaking her head, she noticed the woman who ran the daycare standing just a few feet away.

"Excuse me," Katie started as she moved to stand beside the woman.

"Yes, dear? Were all of the children well-behaved? It's hard to keep track of them all when they're so excited." She looked genuinely worried, but Katie laughed and assured her they were darlings.

"Actually, I wanted to ask. Draco Malfoy, I saw him walking through the halls earlier. Is he here often?"

The woman's face lit up. "Oh yes. Mr. Malfoy is here most days out of the week. He often plays piano for the children. Last Christmas he brought each and every boy and girl a gift. He really has done wonderful things for the orphanage since taking it over last March."

If Katie had been drinking anything, she would have spit it all over the woman's face. As it was, she stood there gaping like a fish. Everyone was in on it! Had Malfoy taken up using the Imperius Curse again? Surely there was no other logical explanation. There was no possible way that he had actually turned over a new leaf.

"He is actually supposed to be playing tonight while the children are reading. Have you ever heard him? He's really quite spectacular, and it's quite soothing. You're welcome to go back up to room we started in."

Katie hesitated. Was this actually something she wanted to see? Would it actually make a difference at all? She didn't think so. A little musical talent could hardly improve his standing. She decided to go on up, just to take a peak. All the way up the stairs she pondered what disgruntled expression he might be wearing at having to work with children. By the time she reached the landing, she was muttering to herself. "Probably doesn't even…"

The gentle melody of the piano caused her to halt her speech at the same time as her feet. There was no doubt that Malfoy money had been well-spent on music tutors. Katie had to admit that she was a little surprised. Music and Quidditch were similar. They took dedication and passion. She would never have thought those words synonymous with Draco Malfoy if she did not see him, leaning slightly left and right as his fingers trailed down the keys, through the small opening in the door.

Coward was not a word Katie would ever use to describe herself. Yet the more Draco played, the less resolve she had to show herself. Many of the boys and girls sat transfixed around the grand piano and seemed to sway with him. Others laid on their stomachs, feet moving in slow rhythm with his melody, reading their books. It was beautiful to behold. Thus, Katie did not notice when small feet approached the door and flung it wide open.

"Hi again, Miss Katie!" The sweet little boy she had fixed the flower pot for and given a ride on her broomstick stood like a traitor before her, alerting everyone to her presence. "Excuse me please." He ran off down the hall where the bathrooms were. The sound of the piano bench scraping on the floor ground in her ears as she flew down the stairs, jumped on to her broom, and raced away from the orphanage.


	5. Chapter 4

If at all possible, Katie became more reclusive. She left her home for practice and games, but was quick to leave before fans came about. Rita Skeeter began mentioning her name in the papers, calling her everything from a recluse with a tragic disorder to a woman with a dirty secret to hide. Katie didn't care much at all what anyone thought of her behavior. She only wanted to avoid contact with Draco.

If Katie were being honest with herself, she would admit that she wasn't sure how the next meeting with him would go, and that frightened her. For a few years now she had had a very specific category titled iHorrible, dishonorable, selfish coward/i that he fit into nicely. Now he didn't. Worse, he had caught her spying on him through that door, and she could only imagine what conclusions he had drawn up.

Then one afternoon as she was lazing about on her sofa reading a recently published book by Viktor Krum, she changed her attitude altogether. She wasn't going to sit around wondering how public their next encounter would be and how uncomfortable the conversation would feel. Katie Bell didn't wait around for any man to make her feel uncertain of herself, least of all Draco sodding Malfoy. She pushed on the two covers of the book, snapping it shut, and made her way over to the fireplace.

With just a dash of Floo Powder, the cold fireplace alighted with green flames. Katie stepped in and articulated confidently, "Malfoy Manor." The magical fire roared up and sent her spinning round. So determined on her goal was she that she didn't bother to shut her eyes. Snippets of people's homes appeared and disappeared in less than a second. The frantic rotating began to die down, and then Katie's body came to a halt.

"Oh! It's a miss. I shall inform Master Draco!"

A tiny house elf scampered away before Katie could even explain why she was there. Not wanting to give off the impression of complete rudeness, Katie waited just a step off of the hearth. She observed the paintings that hung on the wall, the detailed molding, and the thick drapery. It seemed the family was back to their usual luxuries. She wasn't too surprised. It had been three or four years since the battle.i Three and a half, actually./i It stood to reason that the Malfoys would have found some way to recuperate their losses and establish themselves as a wealthy family again, even if their name was marred to some degree. They hadn't gotten off Scott free though. In addition to certain items being seized shortly after the war, their home was to be linked to the Floo Network without restriction so the Ministry could monitor it. That was the only reason Katie stood there, alone, waiting.

The sound of nice shoes on marble stairs made the hair on Katie's neck stand up. Quickly glancing at the fireplace behind her, she knew she still had time to leave. The elf hadn't gotten her name. He would never know she had come looking for him. iNo!/i She was tired of being afraid of him, tired of him having any sort of control over her. She was going to confront him, about what she was not exactly sure, and this nervousness would end.

The door to the room was pulled open and Draco walked in only to stop once he saw her. "Katie. I hadn't expected to see you in my home. Ever."

He continued toward her, causing her to take an unconscious step back. Her heel hit the hearth and he stilled. "I'm not saying I don't want to talk to you. I'm just surprised is all." Draco put his hands into his pockets in an attempt to seem less threatening. "Would you like to sit down, or is this meant to be a short visit?"

Katie remained tight-lipped. She had not thought this through well enough. All of her fears of running in to him and not knowing how to proceed were coming true. Without warning, she just blurted out what was on her mind. "How is it possible you're so different from what I remember? You were a monster. You took six months of my life. I could have died and you wouldn't have batted an eye. Now you go to orphanages and play for the children?" As she got worked up, Katie began gesticulating with her arms.

"I mean, sure, I understand that you had to do community service, but after a few years that should have stopped. Yet there you were four months ago as though you wanted to be there. I've thought on it, and I just can't figure it out. You couldn't really want to be there, but then why go? Surely you have something better to do than spend your time with the kids whose parents you helped kill. Do you feel guilty? If that were all, wouldn't being around them be painful? Perhaps not, if you're truly awful, but then I started to think 'what if he isn't?' which was a truly terrible decisions because I'm doubting everything I know about you, which leaves me understanding nothing, and that's truly frustrating!"

After the monologue, Katie paused to breath. The entire time Malfoy remained relaxed with his hands in his pockets and looking utterly unfazed by the insults and accusations she had thrown. When he was certain he wouldn't be interrupting, he began. "Well, the short answer is people change, Katie. I tried telling you when I saw you in the hallway that I didn't think it was fair you were still judging me based on my actions when I was sixteen years old. I'm twenty one, and I like to think I make better decisions now."

Moving slowly, he took an experimental step toward her. She didn't move. "As for the children, it's true I initially had to dedicate time for community service; however, I wasn't assigned to go to the orphanage. There were a lot more demeaning, clean-up tasks I was given. I wound up helping with the children after the woman who runs it and I met at an event two years ago. I divulged that I play, Potions isn't my only skill you know, and she asked if I would come entertain the kids. Initially I didn't want to, as an only child I've never been particularly fond of other children, but I thought it would be a good gesture and it would be nice to play for an audience." Draco had taken two more lazy steps in her direction, putting them about three feet apart.

"The only reason you don't know anything about me is because you've never bothered to get to know me. I don't blame you of course," he added quickly, seeing that Katie tensed and looked as though she were going to interrupt. "You have every right to be angry about the necklace. But you must know that I never meant to hurt you. I didn't even really want to hurt Dumbledore. When I heard you were taken to the hospital, I was beside myself with guilt. I was so worried you would actually die." Draco's voice had grown quiet and hallow. He tilted his head until he was looking at her shoes.

"I sent flowers because I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't visit. I couldn't apologize. I couldn't do anything to fix what I had done." He laughed to himself quietly. "If you can believe it, you're the first person in the world I remember actually wanting to apologize to."

Katie snorted. "Should I feel honored? It took you sixteen years and a horrible accident to make you feel as though you owed someone an apology?"

"I didn't mean it that way." Draco shook his head lightly, causing his loose bangs to sway slightly. "I mean you changed me, Katie, in a way that others weren't able to. I actually felt something thanks to you. It was horribly unpleasant and haunts me still, but it told me, amid all that struggle, what emotions were. Of course, at that point I still equated them with weakness, but I grew out of that."

Katie was silent as she tried to mull over exactly what he was saying. "Why do you want my forgiveness then? If you already felt 'changed,' as you say?" She used air quotes when she said the word ichanged/i.

"Because forgiveness is like side-along Apparition. It takes the better wizard to initiate it, but both people benefit. You can't honestly stand here and tell me you enjoy being angry or afraid or upset with me. Those aren't good emotions, Katie. They're exhausting. If you were to forgive me, I feel as though I could actually move on. It's the only thing holding me to the darkest part of myself. I want it gone. It would be such a relief." Draco had gone back to staring right at her eyes. Katie wanted to look away, to avoid being swayed by their surprisingly captivating shade of grey, but she refused to appear weak and glance in another direction.

They stood like that for a long while. Katie's mind remained resolutely blank despite the fact that she wanted to say something. Then Draco muttered very softly, "It doesn't make you any less of a person to forgive. It takes a strong person to do that."

Katie felt a small piece of her crack on the inside, and she knew she was going to be overwhelmed with emotion. Closing her eyes, Katie tried to count to ten silently to calm down. She only made it to five before she felt him take her hand. Her immediate reaction was to pull away, but she didn't. "Fine. I'll forgive you on one condition."

"Name it."

Katie slowly opened her eyes and gave a small smile. "Finish playing the piece I you were in the middle of at the orphanage for me. I feel bad about interrupting it."

Draco smiled and moved to bring her along into the other room, but dropped her hand as they went. There was nothing romantic between them, at least not yet.


	6. Epilogue

As the next year passed, Katie became aware of how much she had shut herself off from the world. In attempting to avoid Draco and other reminders of the war, she lived far away from her family, she played Quidditch only to avoid building an actual career, and she spent far less time with her friends than she would have liked. It all changed the day she lost that fear of him, as did her denial of his attractive features.

Certainly he was good-looking. Even the newspapers would comment on that now and again. Katie though found herself taken with Draco's interests. In addition to playing the piano and helping out around the orphanage, he was still a skilled Quidditch player, and he worked, yes worked, in the Ministry in the Magical Law Enforcement Department with Hermione Granger. He read interesting books and had taken her to see a few theater performances. Draco was more dynamic than Katie had ever expected, and learning about him, the real him, made for quite an adventure.

Sooner or later someone was bound to notice the time they spent together. Those in her close circle of friends were aware. Oliver had commented on Draco's regular appearance at their games in the last season she intended to play. Angelina, whom Katie could no longer chastise for her relationship with George, was remarkably supportive. Draco admitted that Harry had said something about the two of them becoming friends. What really took the rock cake was when Rita Skeeter stuck her nose where it didn't belong.

"Can you believe this?" Katie snapped the paper open as she plopped on the lounge sofa next to Draco. "An anonymous source provides details of the romantic weekend getaway to a snowy cabin in the Alps for this year's most shocking couple, Katie Bell and Draco Malfoy…" She folded the paper back to look over at Draco who was grinning. "It's repulsive that she can't even find realistic details to include. What are you laughing about."

Draco shook his head, grabbed the paper from her, and used his wand to send it into the nearby fireplace.

"Hey!" Katie protested. "I wasn't finished with the crossword."

"What if we gave Rita a little assistance?" He suggested cryptically. Katie quirked an eyebrow but didn't say much. Draco put his arm behind her on the back of the couch. "Suppose we did have a nice little getaway to a cabin? It just so happens my family has a home in Switzerland."

"Your family has a home everywhere," Katie cut in.

"And they ought to be used. It's beautiful there right now, snow everywhere. The hot chocolate is delicious. We could go ice skating on a lake." Katie didn't respond right away, which left Draco no choice but to turn on the charm. His free hand found her knee as he nuzzled her neck. "Or we could just stay inside enjoying a toasty fire and bear skin rug."

Katie shoved his shoulder. "You are so cliché."

Draco wasn't dissuaded. He moved his hand to her hip and the one behind her to her shoulder, pulling her close. "You know, sooner or later people are going to figure out we are more than friends. No reason we can't live up to their expectations." He trailed hot kisses up and down her neck making it difficult to focus.

"Oh, alright," she relented as he started to massage her upper back with his thumb. "Fine, we'll go to the cabin. But you had best deliver." Katie pulled back and looked at him, dropping her voice to prove she was serious. "I expect delicious hot cocoa and a warm fire." Before Draco could manipulate her to mush with his hands, she jumped up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" He asked, clearly deflated.

"To pack." Draco covered his face with his hand and let out a frustrated sigh. Katie thought she heard him say something to the effect of "why bother?" as she stepped into the fireplace and Flooed home.

"Oh, Draco!"

The pair stood inside the Malfoy's home that was nestled in the Swiss Alps looking out the window at a beautiful landscape draped in snow. "It's marvelous." Katie leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms about her.

"We could go for a broom ride later if you'd like," he suggested, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Or we could just stay in." His fingertips played with the bottom of her snug shirt.

"Not even." Katie turned in his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You said there's a lake, right? What about a race about it? Loser has to cook dinner."

"Hmm, this seems quite fair. The professional Quidditch player in a race against a man who hasn't played since he was a boy."

"Oh, but you've been on your broom. However if a Malfoy thinks he will be bested in something like broom riding, especially by a girl, I suppose we can have a more appropriate challenge. How about knitting? Even better, how about you try to beat me at –"

Draco's mouth crashed down on hers, effectively silencing her taunting. He pushed her back against the window and pulled her hips into his. "I think you've been running enough. Don't you trust me, Katie?" She did, they both knew she did, yet they had been holding a particular physical interaction off for the past few months.

She smiled up at him. "I do. I just want to enjoy the beautiful day."

It was positively impossible arguing with her, so Draco acquiesced and grabbed his broom. "Just so you're aware, I haven't made myself a decent meal in living memory; however, I had the house elves all stay at home so we could be alone."

Katie giggled as she tromped out into the snow. "Well at least we're only here for a few days. Humans can go a few weeks without food before dying." She gave him a sly wink before mounting her broom and shooting straight into the air.

They chased one another around the lake and surrounding woods. Katie used her wand to pelt Draco with snowballs. At one point she lost him and realized just how quiet the world was when it was covered in snow. Three seconds later the snow on the ground below her exploded as though a bomb had been placed below it, coating her in chilly flakes. "DRACO!" she shrieked.

"Already screaming my name, love? We should really get you back to the house. You'll catch your death out here, covered in snow like that." Katie realized he had cast iBombarda Maxima/i on the snow bank. She was shivering too much to come up with a decent retaliation spell, so she did the next best thing.

Draco's eyes grew wide as she dove right for him, but he stood resolutely still, certain she wouldn't run into him. He was absolutely wrong. A half second before her broom would have hit him, Katie shoved it down, forcing it to land in the snow while her body collided with his and they both toppled to the ground.

The two rolled, each trying to stay on top. Snow fell on necks, cheeks, embedded in their hair, but neither noticed. Katie was growing breathless from heavy kisses and Draco's mind swirled as she ground her body sensually along his. "Katie," he grunted as she sat up on his hips.

"Shhhh," she told him, ripping off her gloves and going for his zipper.

"It's too cold out here for him," Draco stated.

"Then I suppose we better give him a warm place to be."

Draco couldn't believe it. All of the romantic dinners, warm evenings in his living room or on the piano bench, and dates to their favourite sport, and Katie wanted to drop her trousers in the middle of winter in the middle of a small area of snow they had packed down. "You're amazing."

Flushed, half from the cold and half from his compliment, Katie stood and tugged her snow pants just past mid-thigh. She sank back down, lining Draco's member up with her entrance. The descent was agonizingly slow, but her warmth drove out the biting cold and drove Draco mad. As soon as her backside made contact with the front of his trousers, Draco gripped her hips and led them back up only to drive her right back down.

Katie threw her head back and cried out. Her delighted moan filtered through the trees and dissipated like all other sound in the field. She used her toned legs and Draco' guidance to bounce vigorously. They both became red in the face and started to sweat under their thick coats. Katie unzipped hers and let it drop behind her. Draco's hands automatically moved upward, under her shirt, and gripped her bouncing breasts.

"First to come makes dinner?" Draco offered from below.

Katie brought her head down and gave him a grin. "Oh, you are on, Mr. Malfoy."

In another minute, Draco had Katie lying on her back on her jacket, legs against his torso and feet up near his head. As soon as he slid back into her, Katie could feel herself start to tremble. Every pass sent hot shivers through her body. Quick, needy whimpers escaped her lips despite trying to bite them back.

"Oh, Draco," she sighed. Katie couldn't keep her eyes open and rolled her head to the side. Draco bent low, still pounding with quick, precise thrusts. The extra stretch and Draco worshiping her neck with his mouth made stars erupt before Katie's eyes. Her back arched, her eyes shut of their own will, and any restraint over her needy moans disappeared. She tightened around Draco, and in another two passes, he followed her over the edge.

The two rested in each other's arms in the snow for several minutes before the chill set back in. Katie had to redress while Draco tucked himself back into his pants. They both attempted to shake the snow from their hair, and they blushed when they locked eyes. Just as Katie zipped up her jacket, she felt Draco's strong arms snake around her from behind.

"By the way, love, I'm partial to pasta." Katie rolled her eyes.

"You'll get whatever I can come up with and like it." She broke free from his embrace to pick up her broom.

"Most assuredly. Besides, if it's too bad, I can always just eat you for dessert."

"Draco!" Katie couldn't help the shout. He usually wasn't so bawdy.

He caught her in his arms again. "Just you wait, Miss Bell. I'll have you saying my name over and over again before the night is over. You won't have to wear quite so many clothes either."

Katie sighed. "Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Merry Christmas, Love."


End file.
